


To Keep What Is Yours

by myrica_rubra



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showoff Kenny, it's a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrica_rubra/pseuds/myrica_rubra
Summary: "How did you handle yourself while I was away?""Actually," he met Kota's gaze shyly, "I taught myself something."





	To Keep What Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Touch-starved service top Kenny. PS, this is exactly as cheesy as you think it will be. Title from Carmina Burana, Omnia Sol Temperat, yes I did that and I am very sorry.

When Kota stepped off the train, Kenny could tell it had been a grueling tour. Kota's movements, effortlessly graceful at any other time, were stiff and slow, his mouth tight at the corners.

Kenny rose from the bench, a smile springing to his face. Kota noticed him immediately and returned the smile, exhausted but genuine. Kenny closed the distance between them with a few quick strides and folded Kota in his arms.

"Hey, babe," he whispered into Kota's shoulder, remembering to pat his back a few times in case they had drawn the attention of any curious onlookers. He leaned back to look at Kota again. "You look awful, man."

"Thanks," Kota grumbled. "Just get me home, okay?" Kenny pried the luggage from his partner's hands before he could argue, taking the opportunity to surreptitiously run his finger along the back of Kota's hand, then led him toward the taxi stand.

* * *

When they had closed the apartment door behind them, Kenny cupped Kota's face in his hands and kissed him long and slow. Kota twined his arms around Kenny's waist and pulled him close.

"It's been too long," Kenny breathed.

Kota tilted his head and smiled. "Only three weeks," he said teasingly, "You've been away from me for longer than that."

"Yes, but that was _before_." Kenny was nuzzling Kota's neck and stroking his hair.

"Before what, Kenny-tan?"

Kenny pressed Kota up against the door. "This." He nibbled at the skin where Kota's neck and shoulder met, and Kota giggled, sliding his hands down Kenny's back.

"How did you handle yourself while I was away?"

"Actually," he met Kota's gaze shyly, "I taught myself something."

"Oh?" Kota's voice was low and flirtatious, and his hands were wandering.

"Mmm. I'll show you. But, if I know you," Kenny gave him a quick peck on the lips, "You're going to want to take a shower first."

"Ah, you do know me..." Kota stretched his shoulders. He reached for his luggage but Kenny intercepted.

"I'll take care of it. You shower."

Kota squeezed his hand gratefully before heading down the hall.

* * *

While Kota was showering, Kenny went into the bedroom to light the candles and make sure everything was as he'd left it the night before, despite knowing full well that it would be. He smoothed the sheets anyway, fidgeted with the candles on the nightstand.

He changed into a pair of sweats and was debating whether or not he should put on a shirt when Kota entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist, still tired but more alive now. He looked at the candles, at the new sheets, at Kenny standing shirtless by the bed with a small bottle in his hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this? Are you trying to seduce me?"

Kenny laughed and his cheeks reddened. "If I wanted to seduce you, I'd buy you a cheeseburger and fold your laundry." He extended a hand to Kota who crossed the room to join him, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "I just wanted to do this right." He held up the bottle for Kota to see. It was massage oil.

"This is what you learned while I was gone?"

"I just watched some videos," he replied self-consciously. He had given Kota little affectionate back rubs before, but not much more than that. "I don't know a lot, but it's enough, I think. Here, lie down." He pushed Kota onto the bed almost impatiently and guided him onto his stomach. Kota allowed it, smiling.

When Kota was in position, Kenny stripped off the towel and flung it into a corner, narrowly missing a candle.

Kota turned his head to look at him. "No music?" he asked with a grin.

"I told you, I know you." Kenny planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. "So easily distracted. I want you _here_."

Kota's smile softened. "Thank you." His voice was just as soft as his smile. Kenny stroked his back warmly in response and opened the bottle of oil. He poured some into his hand; it smelled like coconut and vanilla.

He started with Kota's neck and shoulders, using just enough pressure to loosen the knots there. Kota sighed and melted into the bed. Kenny took his time, making sure every muscle was relaxed before moving on to the next. His large, strong hands traveled down Kota's back, his ass, his thighs, stroking and kneading and digging in gently where necessary. Kota responded with little involuntary noises.

Kenny reached Kota's feet and began rubbing them firmly, and Kota sighed long and loud. Kenny spent several minutes massaging each foot, enfolding them gently in his hands as he finished with them.

When he was done there, he moved to the side of the bed, grasped Kota's shoulder and hip, and gently rolled him onto his back. Kota's eyes fluttered open a little and he turned his serene gaze to Kenny, noticing his tented sweatpants. He raised his arm lazily to prod at Kenny's erection, giggling a little, and Kenny grinned. "Shhh, you're hot," he said, blushing. "Anyway, you're one to talk." He batted at Kota's dick, which was nearly upright.

Kota made a contented little hum and slipped his fingers into Kenny's waistband, tugging at his pants to pull them down and him closer at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Kenny protested.

"Mmm, take them off anyway." Kota kept pulling and Kenny sighed, still grinning.

"Fine, you win this one." He kicked them off the rest of the way and walked around to the head of the bed, dragging his fingers up Kota's chest as he went. "But don't try to distract me!" Kota was eyeing Kenny's dick.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kota leaned over, kissed the tip lightly, and lay back down.

"Close your eyes," Kenny said, exasperated, amused, tender. Kota complied, a smug smile on his lips.

Kenny began tracing small circles on Kota's scalp with his fingertips, and Kota responded with sigh, relaxing back into it. As Kenny worked his way down Kota's body, he was rewarded with yet more soft, delighted sounds. He kept his hands off Kota's dick as he passed it, difficult as it was to ignore; he'd come back to it soon enough. For now, he continued to take pleasure in the feeling of Kota's smooth skin and tense muscles softening under his hands.

After lavishing attention on Kota's legs, Kenny gently lifted them off the bed and spread them enough to kneel between them. Kota opened his eyes again and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Kenny brushed kisses across his thighs, following his mouth with his fingers.

"Lie down," Kenny murmured into his skin, "I want you to be comfortable."

"I want to watch you."

Kenny met his eyes as he trailed his tongue up the crease of Kota's inner thigh. Kota's dick twitched. Kenny slowed down, teasingly, not breaking eye contact. Kota's eyes sparked at the challenge and he grabbed Kenny's curls with one hand and shoved his head toward his cock.

Kenny pushed back, licking up the length of Kota's dick, dedicated to continuing the tease as long as possible. Kota bit his lip and pulled at Kenny's hair, and Kenny laughed as he allowed the head of Kota's cock to slide between his lips. Kota gasped and thrust up into Kenny's mouth, but Kenny caught his hips, his eyes twinkling.

Normally Kenny was happy to lose this battle, but this time he was determined to maintain control. Kota moaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration, and yanked Kenny's hair once more. Kenny slid his mouth off Kota's dick, sitting up slightly.

"Ibutan, I told you to relax," he said, his voice low and warm but with the slightest edge to it. The sparks in Kota's eyes flared up hotter than ever. Kenny grasped Kota's wrist, squeezing until Kota was forced to release his hair, and with the other hand began pressing Kota into the mattress. Kota's breathing grew faster, his eyes wide and dark. He grinned fiercely.

Kenny paused for a moment, relishing the knowledge that he was making Kota feel this way. He very rarely took control like this. It always made Kota crazy when he did, but Kenny knew it was a move to be used sparingly.

"Now," he continued, circling his fingers around Kota's other wrist and rising up to lean over him, gently bringing both wrists up above Kota's head, "will you do what you're told, or am I going to have to tie you up?"

Kota twisted, then moaned again as their dicks brushed against each other. Kenny kissed him hard until he felt Kota yield, then slowly released his wrists and kissed his way back down Kota's body. Kota squirmed and gripped the pillow under his head tightly.

When Kenny knelt between Kota's legs again, he noticed Kota's thighs were trembling. He laid his hands on them and stroked gently with his thumbs until Kota relaxed once more. Kenny stretched out on his belly and slid his hands up to Kota's hips, holding them firmly in place again. Kota's cock was dripping; Kenny licked at it. A soft "ah" escaped Kota's parted lips.

Kenny's tongue transitioned from licking to circling the head of Kota's cock. He closed his lips around it, still teasing with his tongue. Kota gasped.

Tongue and lips worked together as he took Kota deeper into his mouth, Kota's hips straining against his hands. He could feel Kota's pulse under his lips. He bobbed his head slowly, Kota breathing with the rhythm of his movements. Kenny sped up and loosened his grip slightly, allowing Kota just enough leeway to rock his hips up into Kenny's mouth. Kota groaned and writhed, his breath coming faster and sharper.

Kenny kept his eyes on Kota, watching for his tells. When the corners of Kota's eyes began to scrunch up, Kenny pulled his mouth away and pressed Kota's hips into the bed. Kota whined. Kenny rose to his knees, unable to suppress a smirk as he took in the sight of Kota, flushed and pretty below him.

As Kota's breathing evened out, Kenny picked up the bottle of oil again, cracked it open, and poured a little more onto his fingers. He began lazily stroking his own cock, watching Kota shift and squirm unconsciously as his eyes glittered up at him. Kenny's breath caught and he resisted the urge to speed up.

When he could sense that Kota had cooled off enough, he shifted his slick hand from his own cock to Kota's. Then, lightly, so very lightly, he worked over every inch with his hand before lowering his mouth again. This time he stroked the shaft while attending to the head with his tongue, and Kota whined again, thrusting up into his hand.

It wasn't long before Kenny had to back off once again. Kota was covering his face with his hands and panting.

"How are you doing, baby?" Kenny's voice was soft and teasing. As expected, Kota could only whimper in response. "Want to come in my mouth?" Kenny trailed his fingers across Kota's chest.

"Kenny..."

In one motion, Kenny took Kota's cock to the back of his throat. Kota slapped his hands onto the bed on either side of him and clutched at the sheets with a loud moan. Kenny slid his hands under Kota's ass, taking him deeper, and Kota bucked his hips without rhythm, gasping shakily. Kenny relaxed his throat, letting Kota fuck his mouth as his fingers twisted in the sheets, his back arched, and--

He flung back his head and came with a yell, and Kenny swallowed greedily, grinding against the bed, so close already.

Kota's cries softened to groans and then to shivery breaths. Kenny swallowed one last time, lifted his head slowly, and crawled up Kota's body, straddling his waist. With effort, Kota raised himself to his elbows again, his eyes still hungry. Kenny knew what he wanted to see. He gripped his own cock, made a show of tossing his hair away from his face and thrusting into his hand. Kota bit his lip.

Their eyes met and Kota smiled almost shyly. Kenny exhaled a laugh and picked up his pace. Only moments later he gritted his teeth and came with a grunt, splashing across Kota's chest. With one last stroke, he opened his eyes to see Kota watching him intently. Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Kenny rolled off Kota and stretched out next to him, catching his breath.

With a sweet, pleased noise, Kota reached for Kenny's hand, lacing their fingers together. Kenny's head flopped to the side and he smiled at Kota.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm..." Kota brought Kenny's fingers to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly. "Yes...So much better. Thank you."

Kenny kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to thank me for that. _This,_ though..." Kenny took a deep breath, sat up with some difficulty, carefully slid off the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp cloth, which he used to wipe Kota down.

Kota wrapped his arms gratefully around Kenny and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together as tightly as he could. Kenny leaned his forehead against Kota's and they closed their eyes at the same time, breathing together, sharing the silent communion of physical contact.

"Welcome home."


End file.
